


Something So Right

by littleshitwithdreams



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiklah is mentioned, Smut, Tony Stark is mentioned, Tooth Rotting Fluff, because it be like that, its a whole thing, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshitwithdreams/pseuds/littleshitwithdreams
Summary: Just fluffy, smutty Spideypool because I felt like it. There’s not really any plot. Enjoy.





	Something So Right

_You remember that scene in Thor where he comes in kicking ass to the Immigrant Song?_

_[Vaguely.]_

_I wish_ we  _got the rights to that song in our movies._

_[For what?]_

_That murder montage. Imagine slicing necks to the Immigrant Song!_

Wade hums in agreement to his thought boxes. Every once in a while they made some pretty valid points, though most of Yellow’s points are just murdery and insane. White was able to keep them on track most of the time, but sometimes things just got out of hand. 

_Slicey dicey, baby._  Yellow adds. 

Slicey dicey. 

Wade whistles as he skips down the street, fully covered in his sweet spandex-y suit. He has guns strapped to his hips and swords on his back. The whole shebang. He’s prepared for absolutely anything that comes his way. 

Something trips the mercenary up suddenly. Before he could fall completely he had a gun out and was pointing it at the culprit. 

“Calm down, Pool.” A light laughter comes from above him. Deadpool looks up at the familiar sound and puts his gun back in its holster. Spider-Man. 

_Friendly neighborhood sexy pants_. Yellow adds. 

“Sup, baby boy?” Wade pops back up on his feet. 

“Good to see you still getting tripped up over me,” Spider-Man teases. He was squatting on a light pole, golden sunlight hitting the red on his suit perfectly. Golden hour does Spider-Man all the favors. 

“Always, Spidey-pants.” Deadpool winks. Sure he’s got his mask on, but he knows Spidey can tell what he’s doing. He’s just that good. 

Wade knows that there are people eying them as they walk by, curious as to why the merc and the vigilante are just chatting in the middle of the street with Spidey hanging out on a lamppost and Deadpool fully loaded with weapons all over his person. Wade wasn’t too bothered but it’s always good to be aware of his surroundings. 

[ _One never knows when someone is trying to kill us_.] White pitches in. 

_Like they’d be able to! We’re unkillable!_ Yellow cheers. 

[ _Like a cockroach_.]

“What are you up to?” Spidey questions.

Wade shrugs, “Goin’ to meet a special someone. Hopefully I won’t have to wear my big blue rubber masturbatin’ shoes tonight if things go right.” 

Spider-Man clearly scrunches his face up under the mask, making Wade grin. 

“Need a ride?” Spidey asks. 

“From you?” Wade chuckles. “Of course.” 

Wade ignores the stares from the pedestrians and watches as Spidey elegantly jumps from his crouched position on the lamppost down to the spot in front of him. He stumbles a little and Wade reaches out to stable him. He knows that Spidey is nimble and graceful with him movements, but he was still young and would sometimes move too hastily and wobble some. It was endearing and made Wade remember that not even Spider-Man was perfect all the time. 

_Gross_. Yellow says. 

[ _You're hearing your thoughts right?_ ] White adds. 

Spider-Man turns around and braces himself for Deadpool’s weight. “Hop on.” The masked hero tells him. 

“You’re speaking my language, Spidey-kins.” Wade piers and climbs onto the mans back. He feels Spider-Man grab his thighs as he wraps his arms around his neck, getting a solid hold on him. He makes sure to leave enough room for Spidey to use his arms so he can shoot webs. 

“Ready?” 

Wade feels him pat his thigh, “Hit it, Webs!” 

_Weeeeeeee_!

[We’re too old for this.]

The jolting and flying through the air always makes Wade a bit nauseous, but the feeling is totally worth being able to experience Golden Hour on Spider-Man’s back and see the sun glitter on the tall buildings in New York. 

_Ugh_. 

When the pair land on a building a few blocks from Wade’s apartment. Spidey lets Wade’s legs go with a pat and shakes out his arms when the merc finally lets go of him. 

“Beautiful as always, Webs.” Wade tells him. As he turns to walk away, a web shoots out and grabs him by the wrist. Wade is tugged by the wrist to look back at the hero, but rather than seeing the Spider-Man mask he was greeted with bare face Peter Parker. 

Wade’s grin widens considerably. He twists the web around to grab it in his hand and pulls Peter to him. The younger man easily lets himself be pulled forward and hopelessly falls into Wade’s chest. 

“Good seeing you, sugar.” Wade grins down at the hero. Peters fingers dance over Wade’s chest carefully, working their way up to the back of the Deadpool mask where it was Velcroed. Before undoing it he hesitates and waits until Wade gives him the go ahead. Wade nods his head slightly telling the man it was okay. Peter slowly pulls the mask off and smiles widely when he finally gets a look at the mercenary’s brown eyes. 

“Missed you the last couple of days,” Peter tells Wade softly. 

“I’m sure you did, Webs.” Wade reaches around Peter and pats his ass lovingly. 

_This fluff is too much_. Yellow groans. 

[ _Agreed_.] 

Wade leans down and presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead. He hated being away from Peter for days at a time, but he had to in order to make enough money to take care of him. Plus the only jobs he could take were outside of New York in order to keep chaos out of Spider-Man’s city. He and Peter have talked about it. He can take jobs as long as he never intentionally seeks to un-alive someone and he doesn’t take jobs in New York, because that just means Peter is stuck with the clean up. So they compromised pretty easily and now Wade take any job outside of the city and tries his hardest to keep from un-aliving anyone, even if they deserve it. But sometimes he has accidents, and at this point Peter doesn’t ask about his jobs and Wade doesn’t tell, unless it’s a really funny story he can’t keep to himself. 

Peter pulls back, “So about your masturbation shoes...” 

“Shh,” Wade silences him with a finger to his lips. Peter laughs and pulls Wade’s finger from his face and laces this fingers through Wade’s, getting a firm hold of his hand. 

“Should we go home?” 

Wade scoffs, “Obviously.” 

“Lets go then,” Peter grins cheekily as he slides his mask back over his messy brown curls. Wade pulls his mask over his head as well and climbs back up on Spidey’s back, ready to return to their shared apartment and show Petey how much he actually missed him over the the last couple of days. 

~~

Wade tosses Peter down on their torn sofa, laughing at the squeals that the hero lets out as he falls into the cushions. 

“God I’ve missed you,” Wade tells Peter. 

The mischievous glint it Peter’s eyes drives Wade wild. 

“Prove it.” 

A dark chuckle escapes Wade as he leans over Peter, stealing quick kisses on his lips before traveling down the side of his jaw working his way to the spot behind Peter’s ear that Wade knows send shivers down his spine whenever Wade starts sucking there. 

“Wade,” Peter lets out a whine. He starts tugging at the zipper at the back of Wade’s suit. “Get this stupid suit off.” 

“Ah ah,” Wade tsks. “You first.” 

Wade double taps the spider symbol on Peter’s chest, relaxing the fabric so it wasn’t clinging to the mans skin. 

_Saggy Spider-Man!_ Yellow offers. Wade ignores it. What’s new? 

Wade slowly pulls the fabric down, making sure to keep his mouth on the spot below Peter’s ear, sucking and giving him the best hickey in the history of hickies. He made sure to drag his teeth over the sensitive spot every few seconds to get those little whines out of Peter that Wade found incredibly hot. Peter lifts his hips to successfully get his suit off and is left on the couch under Wade in his boxers. 

“Your turn,” Peter gasps when Wade bites him once on the neck and continuing his kisses down his chest and finding a nipple. 

Peter gets a good grasp on Wade’s zipper and starts the process of removing the Deadpool suit. Wade tensed a bit at the thought of his skin being exposed, but remembers that Peter has never once reacted badly to his appearance. Even the first time he saw him without the mask all those years ago, he only smiled and gave Wade the tightest hug he’d ever received. 

[ _Two years ago_.] White supplies. 

Peter finally gets the suit off Wade, who is completely commando under it. Of course he is! He doesn’t want panty lines in his super crisp red spandex suit, damnit. He’s a killer, not a monster. 

“Wanna suck you off.” Peter looks up at him with his big doe eyes. Wade growls, almost literally, and kisses Peter again, harsh and full of the longing that he’s felt the last few days away from him. Peter’s hands travel down to grip Wade, causing the older man to suck in a deep breath, and Peter starts pumping. 

_Handies are our fave_! Yellow cheers. 

Nope. Wade was supposed to be showing Peter how much he missed him, not the other way around. The merc traps Peter’s wrist in one of his large hands and pulls it up over Peter’s head, pinning it there away from his cock. Peter lets out a grunt of confusion and goes to pull his hand away only to have Wade tighten his grip. 

“Behave, baby,” Wade coos and presses a soft kiss to Peter’s nose while reaching down with his free hand to grip Peter in the same way the man had just done to him. The hero lets out a soft moan and rolls his hips, trying to get a little more friction between Wade’s hand and his boxers. “These cute lil’ boxers sure do get in the way, don’t they?”

“Yes, Wade,” Peter sighs and bucks his hips. Wade carefully released his grip on Peter and began pulling the boxers down all while keeping Peter’s other hand pinned to the couch cushion above his head. Wade gets his boxers off quickly but doesn’t move to touch him any further. He stares down at the hero’s body, taking in every freckle and curve of his hip. Peter was slim, always has been no matter how much Wade gets him to eat, but the curve of his hips was always prominent and made Wade’s mouth water with desire. 

“I love you, sugar.” Wade tells the naked man who was waiting patiently for Wade to touch him. Peter lets out a small huff of air and smiles so wide that Wade’s sure his cheeks will start hurting if he does that for too long. 

“Love you, Wade.” Peter tells him honestly. “Now, please, fuck me.” 

Deadpool limply salutes him and brings his mouth back to the mans chest, sucking and kissing his way down all while keeping Peter’s hand pinned. He only lets Peter’s hand go when he finally reaches his hip bones. Wade snips at the soft skin there then begins to leave hickies on each bone protruding from under the skin. Peter’s hope jerk at the sensation, so close to where he wants Wade’s mouth to be, but not nearly close enough. The merc grips each side of his hips, fingers digging into his ass, and holds them down to keep Peter from thrusting up and ruining his fine work on the hickies. 

“Wade,” Peter groans and tries to thrust but his hips are being restrained. 

Without much warning, the mercenary moves his mouth from its spot on the hip bones to pressing small kisses down the shaft of Peter’s cock. The small mewling sound that escapes Peter’s lips is one of the prettiest sounds Wade has ever heard. The sound encourages him to keep going and take all of Peter into his mouth. He’s warm and salty, a lot of which coming from the sweat he worked up while being Spider-Man that evening. Wade’s tongue works wonders around Peter, drawing out the most delicious sounds from the boy. Wade’s able to get him all the way down to the back of his throat and hums in delight. 

_All those times you’ve deepthroated bananas have paid off_. Yellow tells him. 

Yes they have. Thank god. He knows Peter loves it when he’s able to take him all down. 

The vibrations of his delighted hums have Peter dripping precum and Wade happily lapped it up. 

Small chants of Wade’s name from Peter encourage him to trail one hand from the mans waist to the sensitive area behind Peter’s balls, carefully letting his taint, letting his finger drift slowly to his hole. His finger was dry so he definitely wasn’t going to shove it in Peter that way; he didn’t want to hurt the man. Wade pulled his mouth away and Peter whined at the lack of contact. 

“Stay put while I go grab lube.” Wade tells him. 

Peter moans, “It’s in the bathroom. I used it the other day.” 

Images of Peter fucking himself in the bathroom, maybe even looking at himself in the mirror as he did it, desperately trying to get himself off without him float through Wade’s mind as he pressed a rough kiss to his sweet boys mouth before rushing to grab the lube. 

When he returns Peter is stroking himself slowly, one arm tossed lazily over his eyes while the other works away at his swollen cock. Wade moans at the sight. He was the luckiest man ever. To have someone as beautiful as Spider-Man, as Peter Parker, while looking the way he does and being certifiably insane. How could such a dumbass bastard achieve such a thing? 

“Petey-Pie...” Wade calls and stalks slowly toward the man. Peter moves his arm from where it was covering his eyes and smiled up at Wade. His other hand never left its spot where he was stroking himself, almost as if his intention was to rile Wade up. 

Wade crawls over the man, scooting him up on the couch to get in a more comfortable position. They should really move this to their bed. 

_Then all the magic is gone_. 

[ _Or you end up not having a sore back when this is over_.] 

Fuck it. A sore back was worth getting to see Pete sprawled out on the couch enjoying every touch from Wade. 

“Gonna fuck me now?” Peter asked, eyes lidded heavily. 

“Oh, don’t you know it.” Wade’s voice got deeper. He sees the chill bumps run up Peter’s arms at the sound of his voice changing tones. Wade loves that. 

The merc uncaps the bottle of lube and lucratively adds some to his fingers. He leans down and presses more kisses to Peter’s collarbones as he works his hand down to where Peter wants him to touch the most. Slow and steady wins the race. 

_Fast and fun is better._

Peter sighs as Wade slowly works him open with one finger at a time. The tight, warm feeling around his fingers has Wade feeling eager to actually start fucking him. But working Peter up to that point was always one of Wade’s most favorite parts. The younger mans breath starts getting heavy and his hands always find a way to Wade’s shoulder where his nails end up digging into the already scarred skin, but Wade loves the slight pain, even encourages it when he feels like it’s appropriate. This time was no different. Peter’s hand falls on Wade’s shoulder and his grip is loose at first, until more fingers are pushed into him and his nails start digging into the scarred skin. Wade lets out a throaty moan at the feeling and quickly finger fucks the hero. 

_“Wade,”_ Peter cries out. “Please fuck me already.” 

Wade could do that. In fact, that’s what he wanted to do most right that second. He pulls his fingers from Peter and wipes the excess lube on his aching cock, then grabs the bottle to add a bit more. He pulls Peter’s flexible legs over his shoulders and angles himself in the right spot all while resuming the frantic kisses with Peter. He slowly inserts himself into his baby boy and stills when Peter hisses. 

“All good?” Wade checks. Peter’s eyes are closed and his nose is scrunched but once he adjusts to the stretch, he reopens his eyes and nods, giving Wade the green light to start rocking his hips. 

“So tight,” Wade breathes into Peter’s mouth. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too, cheeseball.” Peter lets out a giggle when Wade bites at his bottom lip playfully. 

The rocking motion of the two makes the couch squeak in protest but that doesn’t stop Wade in the slightest. Peter’s moans encourage the motion, especially when the younger man starts crying out for Wade to go faster and harder. Wade could do that. 

He pounds into Peter, grunts with each thrust matching Pete’s higher moans. They were loud. They’re definitely going to be getting another noise complaint from the man next door. Oh well.

“Wade, Wade, Wade,” Peter cries. He close, Wade could tell from how choked up he was getting and the feeling of Peter’s nails digging into him now. They were definitely going to leave a mark, but with Wade’s healing it’ll be gone in seconds. One of the many downsides of his wack powers. He never gets to keep the scratches and bites Peter gives him during sex. It’s fine though because Peter walks around with his for days at a time. 

Wade feels the familiar warmth in his lower belly as he thrusts harder into the warmth and within minutes he’s starting to push the point of coming undone completely. But first Petey. 

Wade keeps the stead rocking if his hips but moves one hand to Peter’s cock and the other to pull at the strands of curly brown hair in his head. He tugs at both and with a few loud moans from Peter and a few cries a Wade’s name, the hero was falling apart, spewing all over his and Wade’s chests. As he comes undone, he clinches his already tight hole and sends Wade immediately. 

“Fuck, baby,” Wade groans. He moves Peter out of the way and falls down onto the couch, pulling the boy on top of him, not bothered by the mess between the two. 

_Shower sex later to clean up._

[ _Good point_.] 

“So...” Peter runs his fingers over one of Wade’s many scars, looking up through his lashes at Wade. “I kinda have a surprise.” 

_Ooh! It’s the new gun we pointed out a few weeks ago!_  

[ _Probably not_.] 

_Maybe though_.

“Yeah?” Wade asks gently. It’s most definitely not a gun. Peter wouldn’t buy him a gun. He’s very anti-gun. 

“Mhm,” 

“You gonna tell me what it is, or am I guessing?” Deadpool chuckles. 

Peter grins, “Guess.” 

_Gun_! 

[ _Definitely not a gun, moron_.] 

“You finished writing your thesis?” Wade asks. Peter was almost nearly a doctor, something Wade was very proud of and he knew Peter was proud of himself too. 

“Nope,” Peter shakes his head. “Almost done though.” 

“Oh-em-gee, you’re pregnant?” Wade jokes. Maybe not jokes. Who knew what Spidey’s powers did to his reproductive system. 

[ _He would probably have already had like ten kids by now if he was able to get pregnant._ ] White tells him. 

Good point. 

_Use a condom kids_! Yellow supplied. 

Peter laughs and shakes his head. 

“Tony Stark updated your suit again, making all the dudebros angry because you can make your own damn suit?” Wade guessed again. Peter’s eyebrow shoots up like it does when Wade is talking about something he has no knowledge of. 

“You’re a terrible guesser,” Peter informs him. He moves to stand up and Wade whines like a baby, trying to keep him in place. Peter was able to get out of his hold quickly and turned to walk to their bedroom, where the door was shut. 

“Petey! Come back! I’m cold,” Wade whines. He could hear Peter’s laugh from their room but makes no move to get up and follow him, knowing the boy will be back with whatever his surprise is momentarily. Wade stares up at the ceiling, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to come back. 

It takes a few minutes, but finally Peter renters the living room with a shoebox and one of Wade’s shirts thrown over his thin frame. It was huge on him and Wade loved it.  Wade lets the man climb onto his home and sit the box down on his chest. There was something moving around in it. Wade could feel it through the bottom where it rested on his chest. 

“Okay,” Peter smiles guiltily. “I may have gotten a little lonely while you were away and accidentally done something that we haven’t really talked about before. But don’t get mad.” 

“Aw, baby, did you buy a sex toy while I was away?” Wade teases. He makes no move to open the box, waiting for Peter to do it himself. 

“No,” Peter shakes his head. He moves his hands over the lid and slowly lifts it up. Wade leans up and spots a tiny black kitten sitting inside, big green eyes staring up at Wade curiously. Huh. Definitely not what he was expecting at all. 

“Please don’t be upset,” Peter begs. “I’ll take care of her and buy all of her food and everything. I just get a little lonely when you’re away and wanted some company around the apartment when you’re away.” 

Wade carefully sits up, making sure not to jostle Peter and the kitten too much. He picks the tiny animal up and examines her little face closely. She’s adorable. 

Wade cant believe that Peter would think that he’d get mad over this cute little thing. 

“I love her,” Wade decides after a few moments of silence. Peter beamed happily. 

“Really?”

“Of course! She’s so cute!” Wade coos and gently pets the kittens head. “Have you named her yet?” 

Peter shakes his head, “I was waiting for you to get back.” 

“We should name her Shiklah.”

“We are not naming our kitten after your ex-wife.” Peter says sternly. Wade groans. 

“Bob?”

“No.”

“Carol?”

“After Captain Marvel?” Peter questions. Wade shrugs. 

They sit quietly for a while. Peter watches as Wade pets the kitten and makes kissy noises at it. Wade loved this cat already. Maybe it was because of Peter’s clear adoration for her and knowing that this cat will keep him company when he wasn’t home. 

“Let’s name her Riot.” Deadpool finally says. 

“Why?”

“Like that band Four Star Riot,” Wade shrugs. “And maybe if she’s named Riot she’ll be super chill.”

“Is that how you think names work?” 

_Yes_. 

[Yes.] 

“No,” Wade says, answering both the voices and Peter. 

Peter laughs and leans in, kissing Wade’s nose then the corner of his mouth, then finally lands a good smooch on the mercenary’s lips. Wade couldn’t help the grin forming on his lips as Peter day on his thighs kissing him and their new kitten, Riot, sat content in between them. They were a little family. 

_You always think the gayest things._

_[Its kinda cute_.]

Its really cute, Wade decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent fic I wrote. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
